


Serendipity

by Skamtrash



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Angst, Clubbing, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Future Fic, Heartbreak, I love angst, M/M, One Night Stands, Years Later, to come
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-12
Updated: 2017-06-19
Packaged: 2018-11-13 02:07:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11174772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skamtrash/pseuds/Skamtrash
Summary: Isak hasn't seen Even in 5 years after their breakup. He runs into him at a club and there goes all the progress he made in getting over him





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Set 5 years after season 3  
> I was intending for this to be a one shot but I feel like its too much to be, so I might make it 2 or 3 chapters.  
> Hope you enjoy

The boys were at Isak's place having a pregame. It was Isak's 21st birthday and they wanted to be feeling good before they left for the night. They drank while jamming along to some 90s hip hop music. And though, he had associated the genre of music with memories and a person he'd rather forget, it was his favorite kind and over the past 5 years, he's been learning to love it again without thinking of him. After they're good and tipsy, they head out to the newest club that opened not too far from his house. They flash their IDs and head straight to the bar.

"We're going to help you get some good dick tonight." Magnus pats Isak's back reassuringly.

"It's not about that tonight." Isak defends.

"Yeah yeah, you have your _fuck me_ jeans on." Jonas points out and Isak also has a button down on with half of the shirt unbuttoned so yeah Isak wasn't getting away with that.

"Whatever, I hate you guys. "

"Let's get some drinks." Mahdi chimes in. He leans over the bar, speaking loudly over the music. "Can we get 4 shots of Henny, celebrating the birthday boy here." Soon four shots are places on the bar and they each pick up one. "To the birthday boy!!" Mahdi cheers as they all clink their classes and throw the shots back.

After a couple of drinks, they head out onto the dance floor, not necessarily to dance but just to be in the midst of the energy and music. 

"Isn't that Mikael?" They hear Magnus say looking into the direction he was pointing. Isak is taken aback, but really all of them are. Because they haven't seen many high school friends or people they knew back then in a while. Everyone kind of went their separate ways after high school so it was a little surprising.

"You should go say hi." Mahdi suggests. After all, Isak was the closest to him out of the four friends. Isak shrugs, "If you guys come with me?" He compromises. They nod as Isak leads the way to Mikael. He taps his shoulder and the boy turns around and his eyes widen as he opens his arms and takes Isak in for a hug. "Hey!!  It's good to see you."

Isak notices his short hair now and thinks it looks good on him. "How have you been?" Isak asked.

"I've been good, yeah. Really well? You? I see your squad is the same." He jokes.

Isak nods, "Just finishing up at  U of Oslo." He answers. 

"Is your squad still the same?" Magnus ask because Magnus is Magnus.

"Yeah yeah, always. I'm here with them tonight actually, just lost them for a bit." And Isak loses focus at the _Im here with them_ because that undoubtedly means that Even is here. The guy that fucking broke his heart. And he doesn't know what he'll do if he sees him. If he'll ignore him, act like everything's okay or ridicule him and question him for why he left him alone.

"Isak...Isak." Isak looks up when he hears Jonas' voice, "Hmm?"

"You're good? You zoned out for a bit."

"Yeah yeah." He lies. "I'm good."

"You think he's here don't you?" Jonas ask.

"I don't want to talk about it." Isak says and enjoys the music with his friends and they let loose and have a good time hyping each other up. But the alcohol soon starts to hit Isak all at once and he tells the boys he's gonna chill and sit for a bit.  He leaves to the head to the bar and hops on the stool and orders a water from the bartender. He's chilling and fanning himself with his t shirt when he feels a hand graze his lower back. He turns around and there he is and here he is, speechless for the second time tonight.

"Hey." And Isak is still focused on his ex boyfriend's hand on his lower back. 

"Even--um hi." He forces a smile as he steps off the stool to hug Even.

"Mikael told me he ran into you."

Isak nods playing with the cap of the bottle, fidgeting, needing something to distract him from Even standing in front of him. Still looking as good as ever. And Isak can tell he's been drinking because his lips are tinted. And he's trying not to get distracted. 

"Yeah, Magnus realized and we caught up for a bit."

Even nods, "How have you been? It's been a while." _No shit,_ Isak thinks.

"I've been really good, finishing up uni and been working at a chem lab. Everything's good with me. What about you? I mean---you're back." He points out.

Even slowly nods, "Yeah um apparently it's really hard to make a living as an artist in LA when everyone is trying to do it so I came back about a year ago and I'm trying to figure out everything."

Isak nods and silence falls among them. And they're looking at each other and looking around but their eyes keep finding each other's.

"I wouldn't have imagined you to come to a club like this." Even says breaking the silence.

"Yeah well, a lot has changed." He says almost spitefully. 

Even bites the corner of his mouth and nods because he can sense and read the tension in Isak's voice but he doesn't blame him. "Can I buy you a drink?" He asks.

"Sure." Isak says. He'll never turn down a free drink. Even orders the drinks and Isak looks back to see if he can spot his friends and he eventually finds them and looks at the thumbs up, blow job motions and winks they're throwing him and he rolls his eyes. Out the billions of people in his life, this is who he signed up for to have as his best friends.

"Here you go." Isak takes his drink. It's his favorite drink. And he appreciates that Even hasn't completely forgetten things about him. A couple of drinks and conversation later, they are comfortable again and as if time hasn't passed. They are also standing within close proximity. Isak is leaning against the bar and Even is pressed against his side. 

Even leans down to Isak's ear, "You should come to mine."He suggests.

Isak looks up at Even, reading his eyes, "For what?" He questions.

"To chill, catch up some more without all the noise." Isak reads his face some more to decipher if there's any wrong intentions behind his words and he doesn't read any so he agrees. 

 **Isak:** Heading out, going to Even's, Thanks for an awesome bday

 **Magnus** : AYYY

 **Mahdi** : Get that bday sex

 **Jonas:** ;)

 **Isak:** It's not like that guys. I'm not doing this with him again.

 **Magnus** : Yeah yeah, we'll see about that when we can get that text tomorrow morning.

 **Isak:** Fuck you.

 **Mahdi** : That's all Even.

Isak: -_-

"Ready to go?" Even asks breaking Isak from his phone. He looks up at him and nods as they head out of the club. When they arrive at Even's place, Isak is a little taken aback at how nice and big and decorated it is. Even made it seem as if he was really struggling financially, so he just wasn't expecting such a nice place.

"Do you live here alone?" He asks.

"No, with Mikael. I told you I can't afford much." He chuckles.

"I know, that's why I asked. This is really nice." 

Even nods, "Yeah um Mikael does really well and I also have a lot of savings with not finishing university so." 

Even heads to the kitchen and Isak follows, "Want something to drink?" He asks.

"Are you trying to get me drunk?" Isak questions, raising his brows.

"No but I know you like to drink." 

Isak shakes his head as he hops on Even's counter. Isak looks next to him and sees cardamom next to him and fights the smile that's forming on his face, "Not much has changed, huh?"

Even blushes as he shrugs, "Old habits never die." Even says as he leans against the fridge across from Isak, sipping his beer.

"So what's up with the boys? And your parents? Fill me in."

"Um okay. The boys are good, we're all really close. Magnus recently broke it off with Vilde after finding out she was messing with this guy and they lived together so he might move in with me. Mahdi and Jonas live on their own, finishing up school, doing well. My parents, uh they're okay. I mean you know how my relationship has been with them and not much has changed since I've become independent so. What about your parents?"

"My parents are amazing, they moved out of Oslo. They are retired and relaxing. I visit maybe twice, three times a year." He answers as he takes a swig of beer. "So are you single?

"Even..." Isak starts.

"What? I'm just catching up on your life. If you have a boyfriend, I think that's a pretty big part to know." 

Isak sighs and shakes his head, "No." He answers simply.

"Has there been anyone since?" He asks hesitantly feeling like he's walking on ice with this boy.

"Dating, yeah. Hook ups, yeah. But not like anything too serious." He answers. "What about you?"

Even nods, "I had a girlfriend back in America." He fills in. Isak nods as he plays with the ripples in his tight jeans, running his finger along with them as to not look at Even. "But it didn't last very long." He continues. "So yeah." 

Isak is still focused on his jeans and it's rather obvious that he's trying to avoid  Even's gaze. He sees Even's feet moving closer and he feels his heartbeat pick up. Even moreso when he feels Even's hand on his cheek. 

"Look at me." Even says softly. So he does. He looks up at Even and their eyes are focused on each other, on every detail of their face. 

"You look good." Even says caressing his cheek. 

"Even, I'm not doing this again." He chokes out.

"What? I can't compliment you?" He asks removing his hand from Isak's cheek and placing them on the counter, on either side of Isak's legs.

"I know you and I know that tone."

"I'm just pointing it out." Even defends. "Chill out."

"Sorry." He says running his hand through his hair, "I'm just---this is weird. It's be so long."

Even nods, "I know. Also, you know I can't help myself around you."

"Even." He sighs. "I know it's nothing and you're trying to be nice but I dont need to you to compliment me. I just-- I was fine without you. I learned how to be on my own and then all of a sudden, you're back in my life and it's as if all that progress I made trying to get over you, trying to be okay on my own is over because you're back. I feel like all that progress went out the fucking window because you says my name and I'm fucking back to wanting you." He says as he leans his head back against the cabinet restlessly. 

Even places his hands on Isak's legs and caresses them. He knows that calms Isak down and he doesn't know if it's too intimate for where they stand right now but it feels instinctual so he does it and Isak doesn't object so it feels okay for a moment. Isak looks down at Even and he doesn't know what takes hold of him but suddenly his lips are on Even's and his legs are around Even's waist. And soon, Even is picking him up, carrying him to his bedroom and there goes the rest of his night.

 

\---

Isak feels the sun hitting his eyelids the next morning. After stretching, he feels his eyes flutter open and doesn't recognize his surroundings. He looks around and sees Even next to him and looks down at his naked body and groans recalling the night. Why does he have no self control? 

He slowly moves Even's hand off his waist and climbs out of the bed. He finds his underwear on the floor in the midst of the clothes layering the carpet. He slips them on and pulls up his jeans. And it's a bit rough getting it over his sore bum he does. As he's looking for his shirt, he hears the door creak. He looks towards it and sees Mikael.

"Good morning." He smiles. "Didn't know you were here."

"Yeah. I'm leaving now." He answers.

"You are?" He hears Even say. He looks over and sees the boy's eyes fluttering open and fuck, he forgot how hot Even's morning voice sounds.

"Um yeah, I just--" He looks between Even and Mikael and feels awfully uncomfortable. And Even senses it, as he does usually with Isak.

"Mikael, give us a minute." He nods as he closes the door. Even gets out of bed and slips on his briefs and walks over to Isak, placing his hand on his cheek, "Why are you leaving?"

"Because I'm not supposed to be here." He answers.

"Do you have a curfew or something?" He jokes.

Isak rolls his eyes, "To be honest, this was a mistake, Even. It was nice but I can't with you. It's just--"

"Why are you thinking so much?" Even interrupts. "Do you feel wrong for wanting me?"

"I dont want you." Isak enunciates and says forcefully.

Even holds his hands up in defense, "Um okay."

"This shouldn't have happened. Why do you do this to me?" He groans to himself as he puts on his shirt.

"Me? Isak, you kissed me last night." He reminds him.

"And I seriously regret it so I'm going to go." He says slipping on his shoes and heading for the door, storming threw the hallway. Mikael is on the couch, eating his pancakes taking in the scene and Isak would laugh if he wasn't so annoyed right now.

"Isak...Isak wait please."  He says holding onto his arm. Isak rolls his eyes and looks back at Even waiting for him to say something. 

"Let me make you breakfast and we'll talk. Really talk. Please." He begs. 

It takes several pauses before Isak nods. I'll stay in here while you cook." Even nods as he goes into the kitchen and Isak collapsed onto the loveseat. He pulls out his phone and pulls up his message thread with Jonas because he couldnt deal with the we were right from the boys all at once. 

 **Isak** : I suck.

 **Jonas** : Whats up?

 **Isak** : What do you think?

 **Jonas:** You slept with him???

 **Isak:** Yeah..idk why I did. I feel stupid.

 **Jonas:** Why? 

 **Isak** : He leaves me and years later, I give it to him not even two hours after I see him. He probably will always think he can treat me like shit bc I cant get over him.

 **Jonas:** You know he's not like that, Isak. Despite what happened back then. Where are you now? Want me to come over?

 **Isak** : I'm still at his. I was trying to leave but he wants to talk for real so he's making breakfast. 

 **Jonas:** That'll be good. Just chill, okay? Tell him the truth, get the answers you want. You were safe right?

 **Isak:** No...and I really dont want to hear it right now, Jonas. We got to it so quick, I didnt even think about it but I'll make sure he's clean.

 **Jonas** : Isak, come on!!!!! Seriously, fuck. I can't with you. Make sure he's fine and text me when you leave.

 **Isak:** Okay.

"Isak, food's ready." Even calls. Isak tucks his phone in his pocket and walks into the kitchen and sits at the table and brings the plate of scrambled eggs, toast and sausage closer to him. Even places a cup of water and a pill down next to him, "In case you have a headache." He explains.

Isak nods as he sips his water and begins eating. He didn't realize how hungry he actually was until his food is halfway gone.

"You missed my cooking?" Even smiles and Isak looks up at him and looks down at his plate without a response.

"Isak, damn. You're so serious. It was a joke. We can talk now if you want. You can ask me anything or like I dont know."

"You speak first, tell me why you left me." He says and stops eating, putting his fork done.

Even licks his lips as he scratches the side of his face, "Um I guess there were two reasons. One, I knew I wasn't good for you, that this wouldn't end well. I could tell when I would spiral out, it was becoming more and more of a burden for you and I didn't want you to go through that and put you through it and--"

"It's my choice if I want to go through that or not, Even. Not yours." Isak interrupts already furious.

"Let me talk,Isak. You wanted me to speak and I am." He says defensively.

"Fine." He crosses his arms and sits back.

"So I knew how bad it was getting on you and I couldn't put you through it anymore because I cared for you. And I also was debating the idea of going to America for a film program I saw and I dont know, it seemed like the perfect opportunity so I had to go. "

"So you didnt even tell me you were thinking about going to America. That's all bullshit, Even." Isak shakes his head. 

"What? That's how I felt."

Isak gets heated and already feels the tears building up, "It's bullshit because you talked about forever with me, we fucking talked about getting _married_ , Even. And you pull that shit on me out of nowhere. We were together for how long, and I was so good helping you when you were sick and you know it. Besides your parents, I was better than anyone at helping you with it and I don't care how stressed it made me sometimes, I was so in love with you, I would continue to help you and put up with it. We talked about kids and making a life together and we were so good for each other. And then you leave me!!! We were long term, Even. And you don't just break up with me, you move to another fucking country because you were a coward." He cries. "You couldn't stand the idea of someone loving you as much as I did. I wasn't your nurse like Sonja, I fucking cared for you and I put everything into this fucking relationship so it could work, Even. And you ended it like it meant nothing to you and it still fucking hurts me. And you never said sorry, never checked in to see how I was doing." He cries as he buries his face in his hands. "And you dont know how hard the boys helped to put me back together, to make me okay again and then you come back and I fucking fall for you all fucking over again." 

They hear a bedroom door close and  he silently thanks Mikael for giving them privacy. "You're not going to say anything?" Isak asked wiping his face.

"I dont know what to say, Isak. That was a lot. I know I fucked up and Im sorry. You have to know I'm so so sorry.  We weren't some fleeting thing to me. You meant a lot to me and still do."

"It's a little hard to believe." He sniffs as Even hands hi, tissues and he wipes his face.

Even takes several breaths and gets his thoughts together on how to properly respond. "Isak, what we had was special to me. It was everything and I never ever planned on hurting you or breaking up with you. When we talked about marriage and kids, that was real to me. I wanted that. But I cared and loved you so much and seeing you stress and miss classes because of me was a lot for me too. And I know I should have talked to you then about it but I was stupid and I just wanted the best for you. And If I knew how bad it was, I would have come back, Isak. I mean that. It was hard for me too."

"Yeah, that's why you got a girlfriend when you got there." He spat.

"That was a year after us, Isak." He defends. "I loved you and I mean-- I still do. And last night wasn't just sex for me. I still care for you."

Isak sighs as he nods and goes to the sink to clean up his face. He turns back to Even, "I think I had enough for today, I'm going to head out. But--have you been tested recently because we didnt use protection last night I dont think"

Even nods, "Yes Isak, I'm clean. I wouldn't put you in any danger."

Isak hesitantly nods as he gets up to head to the door and Even gets in front to the lead the way. He thanks Isak for opening up to him as he unlocks it and opens the door. "Is your number still the same?" Even ask.

Isak nods. "I hope you still have mine. I won't text you if you need time but I really want to see you again soon."

"Bye Even." He says as he walks down the steps and orders a cab.

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

Right after Isak left Even's, he went to Jonas', He knocks heavily on the door and Jonas opens it already expecting Isak on the other side.

"I'm such a idiot." He groans as he storms into Jonas's house. Jonas closes the door and leans against it as Isak paces back and forth.

"Did you check with him, Isak?"

"Yes, he's clean. Jonas, why did I do this? Fuck, I was fine without him and he told me he still loves me." He holds back the tears that are begging to escape again.

"You still love him. You were able to bury those feelings but you see him and it all comes out and so did his.  Don't beat yourself up over it. It happened. Where do you wanna go from here?" Jonas' asks.

"What do you mean?" He questions as he sits on the couch, looking up at his confused.

"Do you want to be friends with him? Forget about him or be with him?"

"Jonas, I want nothing to do with him. Last night was  temporary lapse of judgement and I'm over it." He explains. If he says it enough, maybe he'll convince himself.  "He said he wont text me unless I text him and I dont have his number anymore so this is a good thing."

"Yeah, yeah. You're good." Jonas comforts as he plops down next to Isak, "So you know we have to tell the boys about this?"

Isak groans as he buries his face in the couch, "I'm not ready for the _I told you so's._ " 

"How was the sex?" Jonas ask. Isak pulls his face from the cushions with an incredlous look, "Jonas!!!"

"What? This is nothing new, spill." He pushes.

"It was...it was good. Better than I remember. Which doesn't make this any easier."

"We'll find someone who fucks you as good as Even does." 

"Jonas!!! Jeez, you're so blunt sometimes." He says throwing the pillow at his best friend. 

\-----

Isak does well for the first week or so. He doesn't think about Even...much. Everything is chill and as if nothing has happened. He even meets a couple of people on a dating app and gets free meals out of it and things are going good and that is until he's chilling on the floor of Mahdi's living room and he feels his phone vibrate in his pocket. 

 **Even** : Hey, it's Even. I haven't heard anything from you so I figured you didnt have my number.

 **Even** : Or you could have not chose to text me, thats fine too. Um I was just thinking about you so I thought I'd text you. Hope you are okay and Im sorry again.

"Guys um, Even texted me." He says interrupting the existing conversation.

The boys jump up giddy and excited, "What'd he say?" Magnus ask. He shows them the phone, "But I dont think Im going to reply. I can't go down this road again."He tells himself for the fifteenth time. As if Even could read his mind from across the town, he gets another text.

 **Even:** I'll never hurt you again, can I take you out on a date? And if you really want to be done, we'll be done.

Isak privately texts Even for a bit, telling the boys to hold on. 

 **Isak:** We are already done, Even.

 **Even:** You're alive :) and I know, I just meant I'll leave you alone if you go on a date with me. And if you realize after that you're over it, then I get it. I just miss you. 

 **Isak:** I dont understand you, Even. Now you want me? We were done and then you're back in Oslo for a year and you never contacted me. And then we have sex, and you all of a sudden, care again?? 

 **Even:** I always wanted you,  dont get that mistaken. I always thought about you and when I got back, I didn't think you would want anything to do with me. And I know you still dont but after seeing you again, I want to make this work, Isak.  I really want to try this again, and seeing you made me realized I still love you.

He focuses his attention back on the boys. "He wants to go on a date."

"What are you thinking?" Mahdi asks kindly.

Isak buries his face in his hands and runs his hands down his face, "I dont know anymore, ugh. I dont want to do this again but  I'm curious and I feel so weak every time I think about saying yes."

"Look." Magnus says. "So you guys were together for a while and you had a big falling out because his mind was convincing him that he wasn't good for you to be with him. He was caring about you and though, he made a mistake, he was putting you first. And he apologized and we all know Even. The dude is sweet as fuck, I wish I was gay so I can have him. But he wants you still after all these years and you seem like you still want him. No matter how much you try to repress those feelings and thoughts ,we see it right now, Isak. You still want him. So just try it out. And if you don't like it, you'll know for sure and feel better about getting over him." He finishes.

"That was pretty good for you." Jonas says.

"Why do you guys think I'm dumb? There's some wisdom in my brain, okay?" They laugh and Isak is laughing and that's a good sign. He takes some time for himself to think it over first and concludes that  Magnus out all people may be right so he texts Even.

 **Isak:** Where would we go?

 **Even** : :) I'll have to plan it. You're considering?

 **Isak:** One date, Even.

 **Even:** Great, Friday?

 **Isak:** K

 

So it's Friday and Isak is going on his date with Even and he didn't think this would ever in a billion years happen again, but it is. And it's a little surreal.

 **Even** : Text me your address, I'll pick you up in an hour

A hour later, Isak's phone is ringing and it's Even telling him he's downstairs. Isak heads down the steps and sees the blue car in front of his building and Even is standing against it. He smiles and opens Isak's door, "It's good to see you again."

Isak nods as he hops into the car and Even closes the door and gets in the driver's seat. "I have to be back by 11 tomorrow, I have to work."

Even fakes shock, "Are you inviting yourself to stay the night? This is a little much for the first date."

"I didn't--" Isak blushes and shakes his head. Even squeezes Isak's thigh, "Don't worry, I'll have you back." 

Isak nods as they put on their seatbelts and are on their way. "How have you been the past couple of days?"

"I've been okay, things have been good, the same as they were before." He answers.

Even nods, "That's okay, I'm really excited to chill with you tonight. Thank you for agreeing to come with me."

"You're welcome." He replies and Even turns on the radio and they listen to music as Even drives. He pulls up by the water and they get out of the car and Even leads the way to a dock. 

"What are we doing?" Isak ask.

"Going on a boat ride." He answers as he hugs someone and Isak immediately recognizes them. It's Even grandfather. 

"Hi Isak, it's been so long." He nods and gives him a hug, "Good to see you."

"You guy  are all good to go." He opens his arms to the boat and Even steps on the boat and takes his hand out and Isak takes it and steps inside the boat. 

"Who's going to drive it?" Isak ask looking around for a sailor.

"I am, I can drive a boat." He says as he sits onto the driving seat and Isak sits across from him. It's dark out and the city lights are shining and they're the only ones out on the water and it is romantic, Isak will give him that. Even drives the boat out from the dock. He looks over to Isak and smile, "Want to drive?"

Isak chuckles and shakes his head, "I dont know how."

"It'll be easy, there's no other boats. Come here." Even says and Isak gets up walking to the seat. "Are you going to get up?"

"Sit on my lap. It'll be easier for me to help you." Isak playfully rolls his eyes and sits down, "That's your excuse." Even laughs as Isak places his hand on the wheel. "So you just have to stay straight because there's no boats out but if you want to change the speed, you move the throttle and here is what you would move, if you want to go in reverse." Even explains. Isak nods as he drives the boat casually. It doesn't take much effort considering it's completely open and empty water.

"You can slow down and we can chill here." Isak changes the throttle and slows down the speed until it comes to a full stop, floating amongst the water. 

"You're a natural." Even says as Isak looks back at Even. "It's not that hard when I dont have to worry about crashing into anything."

Even nods as he stares up at  Isak and Isak awkwardly looks away, standing up, sitting back in his original seat.

"So I made some food." Even says picking up his bag and opening it. He pulls out two bowls, one with mac and cheese topped with breadcrumbs with a side of roasted broccoli. 

Even gives Isak a fork and they dive in, sharing the food. 

"How are you feeling?" Even ask with a full mouth, looking up at Isak.

"I'm feeling okay, this food is good." He smiles. "Thank you."

"I have a feeling you are just coming out for the food." He teases and Isak nods, "You caught me. What did um--what did Mikael say when I left that morning? I mean he heard me yelling, yeah?"

Even nods, "Yeah um--he just asked was everything okay and that  I need to see it from your perspective and I dont know, it was good. He helped me empathize with what I put you through and I know if the roles were reversed, I would feel the same so I completely understand why you were or are so mad at me."

Isak nods as he picks at the mac and cheese. "It's still very hard for me." He admits.

"I know and that's why I'm so happy and thankful that you still decided to come out with me." Even replies. When they get full, Even tucks the food back in his bag, "What did the boys say?" Even ask.

"They weren't surprised to be honest about what happened like the sex, they thought it would happen as soon as we saw each other then but they were all actually encouraging it because they figured I might as well give it a try and if I dont want this then I'll know for sure."

Even nods, "You have good friends." He says playfully but  Isak says, "I know." Because he knows that for sure and he loves being reminded of it because it's true.

"How was the sex?" Even ask and Isak blushes and pushes Even away from him, "Youre so annoying."

"What? I need to know if I did okay." He teases. 

"Yes Even, you did fine. It was good." Even nods cockily and stands up and bows. "Thank you, thank you" He says and sits back down.

"Can I wrap my arm around you?" Even ask and Isak hesitantly nods. Even opens his arm and Isak leans in and rests his head against Even's shoulder.

There's a comfortable silence and they take in the sound of the water hitting the boat when even speaks up. 

"So um I just wanted to explain some more about what happened. I feel like I didnt explain it enough and I really want you to see where I'm coming from."

"Okay" Isak says, his head still resting on Evens shoulder,almost in the crevice of his neck.

"So everything I said was true. I thought I was overwhelming you with my disorder but umm--I walked in on you one day. And you were on the phone and I don't know who you were talking to but I heard you crying about seeing me so broken so often and you sounded so distraught, Isak and I couldnt bring myself to keep putting you though it. And i didnt want to end it Isak. I still wanted you and wanted to spend my life with you but it physically hurt me to stay with you knowing how you were feeling about me being sick. And thats why i moved to LA, if i ended it, i couldnt be near you because i knew i couldnt stay away from you unless i was away geographically. So i didnt leave because i wanted to get away. I had no choice if i wanted to get over you and let you be. Whats that famous quote, 'If you love them, let them go' and so I did" Even explains this all with his fingers running through isaks hair soothingly. Isak doesn't respond immediately,  he's taking in everything Even just poured out to him. He feels Even kiss the top of his head muttering, "I never stopped loving you"

And Isak just wants to cry. He wants to scream, slap even and kiss him all the same to be because he was doing just fine and even just comes in and flips his life upside down. 

"And I am sorry, Isak. I didnt check up on you because it was hard on me too   and it was selfish but I care for you and im really sorry for how much I hurt you." And the more Isak doesnt reply, the more Even speaks   

"Did you fall asleep on me?" He chuckles as he pulls Isaks hair back and peaks down and Isak looks up at him, "still awake."

"Youre quiet." He says softly. Isak shrugs, "just trying to listen"

"What are you thinking?" He asks.

"I'm thinking that quote you followed is so damn stupid." He laughs and even does as well.

"And just because it was hard for me doesnt mean i didnt think it was worth it. If i didnt want to be with you,  i would have broke up with you.  But i wanted to be and you really have to stop making decisions for other people, Even. Its not fair"

Even nods, "I know and Im 23 now, i think Ive figured things a bit more and to be honest, i think the universe is trying to bring us back together   we know how in sync we are with the universe, it wasn't a coincidence we were in the same club the same night. I think thats a sign and i would love to give it another shot"

"Even,  you know it's going to work. We work well with each other, we already know that. It was just your 18 year old self insecurities and since that isn't a factor anymore,   I don't see why it wouldn't." 

"So is this a yes? We can try this again,  you'll be my boyfriend?" Isak looks up at Even and shrugs, "'I'm not sure, I can't put up with you hurting me again." He explains.

"Isak, i promise you things will be different.  Im in this for good, okay?"

Isak buried his face in his neck and nods. "What was that?" Even teases. Isak looks up at Even, glaring at him and nods, "We'll try it out, go slow." He says. 

The brightest smile appears on Evens face as he nods like an excited four year old

"Can I kiss you?" He hears Even say. Isak peaks up from his neck and nods. Even leans down and kisses Isaks lips. He lifts his head up by his chin and slides his tongue in Isaks mouth. Isak wraps his right hand around Evens neck,  holding onto it, pulling Even closer. 

Even lies Isak down and lies on top of him as he kisses down Isaks cheeks to his neck and begins kissing and sucking on the soft skin. Isak is gripping onto Evens hair as he marks his man. Even turns to face Isak and they resume their kissing. After exhausting themselves from kissing,  they pull back from each other,  "Let me get you home,  i know you have to be up early"

They separate from each other and Even sits in the driver's seat and drives the boat back to shore, Even drives him home and they go their separate ways for the night. 

 ----------------------

Boys

 **Isak:** Guys,  so um I have news...

 **Mahdi** :Whats up?  

 **Isak:** I kind of have a boyfriend

 **Magnus:** :o WHAT?? WHO? didnt even know you were talking to someone

 **Jonas:** Is it who I think it is?

 **Magnus:** You know??

 **Isak:** Its Even..

 **Magnus:** What happened since the last time we spoke?  You were denying it pretty hard

 **Isak** : We went on that date and he just explained everything and I just I know him and  it doesnt take much for me to want him again. Hearing his side kind of cleared things up for me

 **Mahdi:** If thats what you want, congrats.

 **Jonas:** So whats the deal now? He's in Oslo permanently and you guys are looking for long term?

 **Isak** : I dont know, just one day a time I guess. Do you guys want to come over and chill? He's here

 **Jonas** :  Uh yeah sure. Is he with you while you're texting us?

 **Isak** : No, hes making food. I'll let him know you guys are coming

 **Mahdi:** Sounds good

 **Magnus** : Ditto

 

 

"Baby." Isak calls getting out of the bed and trailing into the kitchen. He watches his boyfriend shirtless in the kitchen making taco ingredients and goes to wrap his arm around him, "Food almost ready?"

"Maybe in a half hour." He replies.

"Do you think you can make like double the amount?" Even turns around to Isak, looking down at him, "What for? You're that hungry? "

"No." He says wrapping his arms back around his waist. "But I invited the boys over, was thinking we can all chill here, that okay?"

"Uh yeah sure." He shrugs. "Dont know if we have enough but I'll try to work with what we have. Do they uh--totally hate me?" He asks.

Isak shakes his head, "Quite the opposite actually, they kind of pushed me to do this.  To go out with you. It'll be okay."

Even nods and leans down to kiss Isak's lips and gets back to cooking as Isak hops in the shower. 

 

Isak gets dressed and hops on his counter as Isak puts all the taco ingredients in their own individual bowls and puts it on the table. "Looks amazing." Isak compliments.

Even smiles and gives Isak soft kisses. Even rubs his nose softly against Isak's and Isak giggles at the memories, at doing this all those years ago. And he laughs as he wraps his arms around Even's neck and kisses his neck, "I missed you." He mutters. Isak's voice gets noticeably higher when he's around Even and when he's sappy.  And Even notices it and feels weak in the knees as Isak's voice.

"I missed you but we found our way back to each other, the universe knew we would." 

Isak nods as he pulls back and rubs his nose softly against Even's again as there's a knock on their front door. "I'll get it." Even steps aside as Isak heads to the door, unlocks it and welcomes the boys in. 

"Don't be stupid." He warns them quietly as they walk into the kitchen.

"Hey guys." Even smiles as he hugs them individually. "Its good to see you again, I made us some tacos."

They all sit around the table and Even tells Isak he'll be back to put a shirt on. When Even returns, silence falls among the table. He smiles at them all, "So what's been up with you guys?"

 Things are awkward at first but Magnus being Magnus naturally lightens the mood and they're falling into easy conversation with making fun of each other and good laughs.

"So how did you get Isak back anyway?" Mahdi questions.

"Just told him the truth, really." He shrugs. "Thank you guys for saving him back then, I cant thank you guys enough and I should have done it but Im glad he had you guys then. And I also think what we had was kind of unfinished so it was easy to pick it back up, yeah?" Even ask turning to Isak who nods as he bites into his soft taco.

"How was your time in LA?" Jonas ask.

"It was pretty good, I loved the weather and the energy but to be an artist out there is really really hard so I eventually decided to come back."

"Thank god you did because Isak was messing around with the ugliest people." Magnus comments

"Hey!!" Isak chimes in with a full mouth as everyone laughs. "He's right." Mahdi agrees.

"They weren't ugly." He defends with a full mouth.

"Compared to Even." Magnus justifies and Even fist pounds Magnus, "Thanks bro."

"Yeah yeah, we get it. You think my boyfriend is hot." Isak playfully rolls his eyes and kisses Even's lips. "Back off, he's mine." 

They laugh and tease Isak and clear the bowls of the food and a couple hours later after all the catching up, the boys head out for the day. As Isak closes the door behind them, Even pushes him against the closed door and hovers over his body, kissing his lips. Isak  arches his back into Even's arms and wraps his arms around Even's neck and kisses him back, sliding his tongue into his mouth. 

"Baby." He whimpers in his mouth, pulling on the ends of Even's hair. Even picks up Isak and he immediately wraps his legs around his waist and buries his face in Even's neck, kissing and sucking at the skin. Even pulls Isak up his neck briefly and the boy pouts, "Let me give you a hickey so everyone knows you're mine."

Even chuckles and pecks Isak's lips, "You can, I just wanted to let you know I love you. So much."

Isak flushes and kisses Even, "I love you too, so much. Alt er love." Even brightly smiles and holds the back of Isak's head as he kisses him and walks to the bedroom and makes love to him and shows his love and appreciation and apology. And when they're done, Isak curls into Even and pushes his thigh in between Even's legs and holds him close and eskimo kisses him and reaches up for kisses and thanks the universe for putting him back in his life, for bringing them back to each other. For helping them find each other and their happiness and once in a lifetime love again.

 

 


End file.
